valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Alexis Hilden
"I'm proud of who I am." - Friends As Ever. Alexis Hilden is a 18 year old armoured technician and member of Class G, who appears in Valkyria Chronicles 2 videogame. Profile Class G armored tech, who excels at fighting. A girl who was raised as a boy and thinks she is "Alexis" first, and not defined by gender. For grace and reliability, Alexis is well-liked by girls, and to confirm her popularity, in The Lady-Killer, a female student from a different class confessed her love to her. In Crossing Swords, it is revealed that before she came to Lanseal, she was the captain of the fencing squad back in her high school. In An Invitation, before asking Avan to train together, Alexis stated that she does some practice outside of class drills alone, but was limited to weight training and running. After the end of the Gallian Civil War, Alexis joined the army. She earned fame as a fencer, and became an instructor at the royal court. In Sega's official Valkyria Chronicles 2 guide, she is written: :"A son of a yeoman who has extensive years of training in military arts. His attack can improve when he is the first person chosen to move in a given turn, but he seems to be uncomfortable positioned where his uniform can get dirty. With his excellent swordsmanship, we want him to further train with the sword so we may rely on his service to defeat higher ranked enemy officers." 'Memories' *An Invitation *Surprise *Awkwardness *Friends As Ever Stats Personal Potentials *'Over-Analytical' - Worrying about too many small details lowers firing accuracy and defense. *'Daredevil' - Raw instincts awaken when surrounded, raising attack power against armored targets and firing accuracy. *'Vanguard' - When taking the first action, their attack power against infantry target is raised. *'Mighty Heart' - Unshakable will gives them power, restoring HP. (acquired after completing her classmate mission, An Awkward Battle) Battle Potentials Quotes As Leader *"By the Hilden name, I will protect Gallia and House Randgriz!" *"We won't allow you to do as you please! Prepare for justice!" Upon Selection *"Moving out." *"Understood." Attacking *"Enough!" *"Hah!" Upon Killing a Foe *"That was quick." *"You picked the wrong fight." Enemy Sighted *"A hostile!" *"Enemy sighted!" Personal Potentials *"I'm capable of so much more..." (Over-Analytical) *"I will bow down to no one!" (Daredevil) *"I'll take point." (Vanguard) *"I am myself, no more, no less!" (Mighty Heart) Battle Potentials *"Good, we're making progress." *"I'm ready for anything today." Healed by Ragnaid *"My thanks." Rescuing an Ally *"Medic, over here! Quickly!" *"Sit tight another minute, Avan!" (Avan) *"It's just a scratch, Chloe!" (Chloe) *"Help is coming, Nahum!" (Nahum) *"Reiner! Hang in there!" (Reiner) HP Critical *"I can keep going..." *"I'll do what I can..." Unconsciousness *"I was... careless..." Hospitalization *"I'll have to redouble my training..." Revived by Medic *"I'm in your debt." Notes *Since Alexis is actually a female unit, other unit's potentials that triggers when there's female unit nearby such as Melissa's "Misogynist" and Maximilian's "Mother Face" will be activated when Alexis is nearby the unit. Alexis_2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Armored Tech Category:Loyalist Army Category:Class G Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Gallian Army